Grokk Arena
Grokk Arena 'is a fighting arena roleplay, made by Enervar. It's the first entry of the Grokk Franchise. (Use Ctrl+F to find your favorite players and/or fighters!) Characters Enervar * Lord Grokk * Grokkian Army * Orian * Male Mage * Female Bartender * Velor Saren * Darth Tyren ''(Student - 1/0/1) * Tyreas Vallux (Newcomer - 0/0/0) Aethervallum * Mildre Celerent (Fighter - 2/0/0) Classic * Isaac The Lost (Underdog - 0/0/2) Dun * '''(TBA) Chynna * (TBA) Titles Unlocked So Far * Newcomer * Underdog * Student * Fighter * (TBA) Rules # In this arena, Lord Grokk is the supreme force and no one can defy him. # Fighters will be ranked by Titles. # Lord Grokk will handle the fights. Fights are done by a turn to turn basis and battle logs WILL be reviewed. # You won’t gain a new title only with wins. Sure, winning is important, bur Lord Grokk must think you’re worthy. # Those of a higher title cannot challenge anyone of a lower title, unless they're one title below. Those of a lower title, however may challenge anyone of a higher title, if they’re feeling brave enough. # Penalties will be taken from Godmodding, Powerplaying, Metagaming and any similar action. Penalties will also be taken upon insulting someone or Lord Grokk. Penalties may include: Kicks from the arena; Demotion of Title; Win ratio resets; Temporary ban from the arena (Only two, the third one is permanent). # Severe violations act for a permanent ban, deliver appeals to Lord Grokk only. # More rules may be added in the future. Events 01, Time 0:00 Lord Grokk opened the Grokk Arena. 1, Time 0:41 Saren joined the arena! 1, Time 0:49 Darth Tyren joined the fight! 1, Time 2:01 Aethervallum joined the arena! 1, Time 2:23 Mildre Celerent joined the fight! 1, Time 3:03 Darth Tyren challenged Mildre Celerent to a battle! FIGHT! 1, Time 3:39 Classic joined the arena! 1, Time 3:46 Isaac The Lost joined the fight! 1, Time 6:29 Darth Tyren and Mildre Celerent ended their battle! GOOD JOB! 1, Time 6:40 Tyreas Vallux joined the fight! 1, Time 6:57 Darth Tyren and Mildre Celerent were promoted to Underdog! CONGRATULATIONS! 1, Time 16:20 Dun joined the arena! 1, Time 19:51 Isaac The Lost challenged Darth Tyren to a battle! FIGHT! 1, Time 21:52 Isaac The Lost and Darth Tyren ended their battle! GOOD JOB! 1, Time 22:21 Darth Tyren was promoted to Student! CONGRATULATIONS! 1, Time 22:26 Chynna joined the arena! 1, Time 23:25 Isaac The Lost was promoted to Underdog! CONGRATULATIONS! 2, Time 0:09 Mildre Celerent challenged Isaac The Lost to a battle! FIGHT! 2, Time 2:48 Mildre Celerent and Isaac The Lost ended their battle! GOOD JOB! 2, Time 3:23 Mildre Celerent was promoted to Student! CONGRATULATIONS! 2, Time 3:25 Mildre Celerent was promoted to Fighter! CONGRATULATIONS! (TBA) Battles Battles will be listed like: Challenger (WIN/DRAW/LOSE) Vs. Challenged (WIN/DRAW/LOSE) # [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Grokk_Battle_1:_Darth_Tyren_Vs._Mildre_Celerent Darth Tyren (LOSE) Vs. Mildre Celerent (WIN)] # [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Grokk_Battle_2:_Isaac_The_Lost_Vs._Darth_Tyren Isaac The Lost (LOSE) Vs. Darth Tyren (WIN)] # [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Grokk_Battle_3:_Mildre_Celerent_Vs._Isaac_The_Lost Mildre Celerent (WIN) Vs. Isaac The Lost (LOSE)] # (TBA) Link to Server https://discord.gg/P8Tgj9U Category:Activities